


For Real

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: prompt: Andrew being in danger and actually defending himself ( Neil said that when it came to crimes against his own person Andrew couldn't care less and that he hated that, " you take shit care of yourself" and Who watches your back? You watch our backs but who takes care of you?) for the first time because now he has something to live for( he leans on Neil and exy until he finds his own) something that he doesn't want to leave or miss. Someone worth staying alive for: Neil Josten





	For Real

They say that trouble comes in threes; Andrew would argue that is also comes in fives, sevens, and, on occasion, tens. At least that’s what he was telling himself when the gun was pulled on him.

He had come down to Columbia by himself. Neil had a game and Nicky’s house really needed to be boxed up and sold as soon as possible. Nicky had decided to split whatever they made three ways before he headed to Germany permanently.

Andrew boxed up all of Nicky and Aaron’s things and threw them in the back of the truck he had rented before driving to the post office and mailing half to Germany and the other half to California. Andrew was moving to North Carolina to be closer to Neil’s team and not at all because he would become the middle ground, forcing everyone to come to him so he never had to fly–well, maybe just a little.

But all of that was done and Andrew was having his last hurrah at Eden’s Twilight. Sweeties had been closed down for health code violations, but that didn’t stop Andrew from pigging out on ice cream before he headed down to the club. Roland still worked there, as a manager instead of a barkeep, but he came out of his glorified office to serve Andrew his drinks for old times sake. Andrew only trusted Roland to make his drinks so it worked out fairly well.

He only drank enough to keep up a buzz for the duration of the night, but he had taken all he could after the fourth request of some god fucking awful Drake song that he bailed, tossing Roland a tip that erred on the side of too much. Roland walked around the bar and clasped hands with Andrew, before saying their goodbyes. Which consisted of Andrew tossing up a peace sign before fading into the crowd along with the sharp bark of Roland'a laughter.

He was riding high as he walked to his car, feeling slightly nostalgic about his time in South Carolina–the later half of course, and he was finally looking forward to the next part of his life. Neil was currently looking for a house that had a fence for the dog that they were planning on adopting together. She was currently being fostered because of her special medical needs. Her jaw had been broken when she was hit by a car and it gave her a lopsided smile that made many people pass over her. It was what made Andrew and Neil pick her. She was a pitbull named Killer Queen, she was missing a few of her teeth and had the most docile personality.

Neil text him while he was walking to where his truck was sitting. His buzz was gone and he was just sleepy now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it blearily.

_You packed my favorite sheets._

It was a photo of Neil laying on their bed at the house in Columbia with Killer Queen asleep at his feet. Andrew snorted before firing off a text that he thought was witty, but with the threads of alcohol leaving him it probably wasn’t. He slid into the truck and plugged his phone into the charger.

He was pulling off his boots when he heard the gun cock. He cussed a blue streak when he realized he hadn’t shut the door. He didn’t have his knives on him, but then again what good was a knife in a gun fight. He swung his head around to face his assailant. At least he still had one boot on, he could kick the shit out of them.

“Get out of the car or I’ll shoot,” the man threatened.

“You’d sit in my blood? What would you do with my body? Have you planned this out at all?” He probably wasn’t being smart but Andrew was annoyed, he had somewhere to be.

“Dude, get the fuck out of the car!”

Andrew put up his hands and slid out of the truck. He needed a tums and a nap, maybe a brownie; he definitely didn’t need this foolishness.

The first mistake was lowering the gun. Andrew grabbed the mans arm and twisted it behind him painfully until he released the gun. The man jerked at the last second and the gun went flying. It discharged when it hit the pavement and shot out the back left tire. Andrew swore and slammed the man’s head forward into the truck, just hard enough to rattle him. Andrew grabbed the zip ties that were in the backseat from his packing and tied the man’s wrists behind his back. He called the police and then Neil.

Neil slid into the parking lot right ahead of the cops and smoothly pulled into the parking spot beside the truck, making the man yank back his feet so they weren’t run over. Killer Queen’s goofy smile was the first thing Andrew saw when he looked up. Andrew might not have cared about his own person, but when threats against his person made it so he couldn’t see Neil or now his new dog, Andrew fought back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @exychamp


End file.
